The Muggle in Disguise
by Fulmeanangelsham
Summary: The Dursley's have taken in an exchange student, by force, for the summer. Harry becomes curious of this "muggle" girl and wants to learn more about her. What will happen when he finds out that the exchange student's past is just as confusing as his own
1. Default Chapter

My friend and I wrote this together. Our names our Becca and Mary. Hope you enjoy! Please review so that we may improve upon it and possibly write another. Thanks!

THE MUGGLE IN DISGUISE

Chapter 1- The Exchange Girl

Harry Potter was sitting at the edge of his bed thinking about Sirius. He had just had that dream again, Sirius falling slowly through the veil to his death.  
"Boy get down here now!" yelled uncle Vernon. Harry could just imagine his fat uncle's face turning steadily purple.  
Harry slowly got off his bed and headed downstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and he dully noticed there seemed to be a family meeting going on. Of course Dudley wasn't listening he was watching the music channel and a guy with black spiky hair was singing.  
"Good what took you so long?"  
"Sorry" Harry spat.  
"Don't talk to me like that; with no respect think of all we've done for you". Said uncle Vernon warningly.  
"Yea thanks so much for Dudley's hand-me-down they fit me so well."  
Uncle Vernon ignored that last remark and started talking about why Harry had to come down in the first place.  
"Ok" he started "We are having an exchange student come to stay with us this summer. It was my boss's idea. Believe me I would not want some ungrateful American in my house but it's too late now, she's arriving this evening".  
"Great," Harry thought, just another muggle to deal with.  
Uncle Vernon then turned to Harry.  
"What?" said Harry defensively  
"We can't have you showing off your w-w-w-wan"  
"Wand?" Harry interrupted. "I suppose you don't want Hedwig here either?"  
"Exactly" said his Uncle.  
Harry sighed. This would be one long heck of a summer.

Harry stormed upstairs deciding he should write a letter to Ron and Hermione.

Hey guys,  
keep Hedwig at Grimmauld place. We are having an exchange student from America come, and my Uncle wants Hedwig out of here. As a matter of fact I want myself out of here!  
See you (hopefully) soon,  
Harry

"Sorry Hedwig, you're going to have to clear out of here this summer. Stay with Ron he'll watch you" Harry rolled up the piece of parchment and watched Hedwig fly away.  
It soon became 6 o'clock when this exchange student was supposed to come. Harry went downstairs and saw an amusing sight.

Aunt Petunia was straightening Dudley's bow tie, but Harry wouldn't have bothered because you couldn't see the tie under Dudley's eight chins anyway.  
Uncle Vernon was pacing the living room muttering something about late Americans.  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table and waited. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang, accompanied by uncle Vernon's scream of surprise.  
"Get the door boy" Aunt Petunia demanded. Harry got up and opened the door. Standing there was a very pretty girl. She had black hair with a tint of red and the ringlets fell gracefully just below her soldiers. She stood with poise and seemed to be around Harry's own age. Harry couldn't help but think that she looked oddly familiar. "Maybe this won't be such a bad summer after all," he thought to himself.  
"Hey I'm Elisia, is this the Dursley residence?" she asked. 'She had a very nice accent, Harry thought'.  
"Hello?" Elisia said waving her hand in front of Harry's face.  
"Oh I'm Harry, and yes this is the Dursley residence."  
All of the sudden, Harry was pushed into the wall by his cousin.  
"Hi I'm Dudley," he said very maturely. Turning to Harry, "She doesn't care who YOU are," Dudley said with a smirk. Turning back, Dudley put on one of the cheesiest smiles Harry had ever seen and said "Elisia is it? Welcome to my home" "Why thank you" Elisia said stepping into the house.

"Harry show Lisa here to her room" snapped Aunt Petunia. It was clear that Elisia was not welcome. The only person that seemed to be normal was Harry.  
"Actually it's Elisia," she said politely.  
"Come on" said Harry. "I'll take your bags and show you to your room" he said before his aunt could reply to Elisia's last comment. Knowing his aunt and uncle, things could ugly real fast.  
"Thanks" Elisia said.  
As they made their way up the stairs Dudley was mimicking Harry and glaring after his retreating back.  
"This is where you'll be sleeping," said Harry. "My room is right next door if you need anything. Oh and don't mind my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin they aren't the most polite people in the world" Harry explained.  
"Oh they aren't your parents? Well I guess that makes sense you guys don't really share any looks," replied Elisia.  
"No my parents died when I was little" said Harry quietly.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I know how you feel, my mom put me up for adoption when I was only 2 years old." said Elisia sympathetically. Harry responded almost defensively, "I think our situations are totally different, dinner is in ten minutes" he said walking away into his room, leaving Elisia standing by herself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Muggle in Disguise

Chapter 2- The Muggle in Disguise

Harry went into his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe he had just been that rude to a pretty girl over something so little. He felt like he should go apologize but when he opened the door he saw Dudley trying to pick the bathroom door lock. Harry heard the shower running inside, boy was Dudley desperate.

"Hey Dudley what do you think you are doing? She's only been here about ten minutes, moving things a bit fast, aren't you?" Harry taunted.

"You're just jealous that she likes me better than you" Dudley retorted back.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Dudley attempting to get something he could never have.

Harry walked down the stairs thinking of how interesting tonight's dinner would be.

Harry, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were already at the table when Dudley came down, followed by a dishevelled Elisia.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Elisia when she took a seat next to him.

"Dudley here was just expressing to me how desperate he is to get a girl".

"Excuse me, my Diddykins can get any girl he wants, he's so handsome" shot back Aunt Petunia.

"Not this girl, he was trying to break into the bathroom while I was showering." Elisia said angrily glaring at Harry's aunt.

"Didn't you know there's a drought girl" yelled Uncle Vernon sticking up for his son.

"You don't seem to mind, you're out there cleaning the car, watering the lawn, and taking 30 minute showers everyday." Harry said in defence for Elisia.

"I've had enough of all of you! You've all been so rude to Elisia for no reason. For goodness sakes it's only her first night." Harry yelled angrily. "I'm leaving I'll be back later"

"I'll join you Harry" Elisia said getting up from the table and taking a glance back at her _foster family_.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Harry." Said Elisia appreciatively "It must be terrible living with those people all the time."

"Well if it wasn't for my school I think I would kill myself," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Elisia

"I attend a boarding school," answered Harry.

"I know. I mean yea I do to" she said. Hopefully Harry hadn't noticed what she had said.

"Oh really that's cool. I guess we're more a like then we thought" said Harry smiling at her.

"Yeah" she said smiling back at him. "More than you know Harry Potter". She said under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last bit," Harry said.

"Oh nothing"

Harry couldn't help but feel like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"So whom do you live with in America?" Harry asked.

"Well actually since I go to boarding school I just attend different exchange programs each summer, I'm not sure if I even have a family."

Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"I do know I have a godfather though, but I don't think you can call him family" Elisia said.

"Yes you can" Harry said quietly. She just had to bring up the godfather; she had been keeping his mind off Sirius until now.

Elisia noticed something was wrong with Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" Elisia asked tentatively.

"My godfather died just a month ago. He was like a father to me." Harry said.

"Oh Sirius? Er I mean seriously?" she said quickly.

Harry nodded. He was too caught up with this rush of sadness to catch what she had said.

"It's getting a bit dark don't you think?" Elisia said changing the subject.

"Oh, I guess we should be heading back," said Harry

"No, there's no need for that. You see Harry Potter, I am just like you." With that she reached into her jacket and pulled out a wand.

"Lumos," she said.

Harry was shocked, too shocked to do anything but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Elisia asked.

"This is just so ironic, you're suppose to be a muggle but I guess your not. Oh, and my Aunt and Uncle are going to literally die if they find out." Harry said.

At this Elisia started laughing along with Harry.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Harry, now serious.

"So I think we should head back now...we don't want your aunt and uncle to worry" she said ignoring Harry's question.

With that she got up and started walking back to number 4 Privet Drive. Harry could do nothing but follow her.


	3. Chapter 3 OWL's

Chapter 3- O.W.L's

Lying in bed with his eyes closed tightly, Harry felt like someone was standing over him, staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Elisia.

Harry startled.

"You have letters," she said happily.

She threw them on his chest and skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry looked at the first envelope and saw the familiar Hogwarts crest stamped on the front.

His heart seemed to skip several beats as he realized what this letter must hold. With shaking hands he slowly opened the letter and out fell his O.W.L results.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L results have come in and you did extremely well. You received 8 O.W.L's. Your results are as followed:

History of Magic- P (he should have borrowed Hermione's notes more often)

Potions- O (whoa Dumbledore must have had something to do with that)

Defence Against the Dark Arts- O (that wasn't surprising)

Herbology- E (Neville had helped him study)

Divination- D (No duh!)

Transfiguration- O (Cool!)

Care of Magical Creatures- E (Hagrid would be so proud)

Astronomy- A (Well he had been distracted during that test)

Charms- O

We hope you have registered for all the classes that you need to further the career of your choice after you leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The N.E.W.T classes you have been accepted into are:

Potions

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Transfiguration

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Your book list is included in this letter as are your other supplies list. Good Luck!

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry felt extremely pleased with himself! He decided to read the other letter before going downstairs to tell Elisia his good news. He picked up the last envelope and opened it. Inside were two letters; one from Ron and the other, Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I got 6 O.W.L's!!! I got into all the classes I need to become an Auror!!! I hope you did as well! Mum is very pleased! Hermione is ecstatic because, of course, she got all perfect scores... what a know-it-all! Well, we are expecting you to be here soon so just hold on a bit longer! Hope the exchange student is relatively normal!

See you soon!

Ron

He was happy for Ron; he deserved it. The last letter was written in Hermione's tidy script.

Dear Harry,

Oh my gosh... I got 11 O.W.L's!!! Ahhhh I can't believe it!! What did you get?

How's the exchange student? It's a great learning experience for her—I'm so jealous! Well, Harry, I just want to know how you're doing? How are you handling Sirius's death? You know you need to talk about it sometime, and I just want you to know that I'm always here for you.

Hoping to see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry wasn't at all surprised that Hermione had gotten 11 O.W.L's; after all she was the smartest one in their class. He was extremely grateful for what Hermione had said about her always being there for him, but right now he didn't want to talk about Sirius or the prophecy. He knew Hermione and Ron would both freak out if he told them what was hidden in the smashed prophecy, so he had decided to keep it to himself.  
Harry put the three letters under the loose floorboard and walked out of the room where he came face to face with Elisia.  
"Guess what?" Harry asked "I got 8 O.W.L's!"   
"Oh that's great Harry! Umm... what are those exactly?" She asked.  
Harry thought for a moment if the whole Elisia being a witch thing was a dream. He decided to keep talking like she was anyways.  
"They are tests that we take in our 5th year at my school," he responded.  
"Oh, we call them R.A.T's, really annoying tests." Elisia said.

"Wow, there is a lot of stuff we need to learn about each other," said Harry smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

raindancer37- Thanks for the review! We'll try to post every day but with school and everything it may take a couple days.

Well here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4- Unexpected

It was late one night and Harry was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of him, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.

"I miss you," whispered Harry to the picture when in walked Elisia.

"Who do you miss Harry?" Elisia asked as she leaned over him looking at the picture.

"Oh no one" Harry responded startled, slamming the picture album shut.

"Well, do you want to go on another walk?" Elisia asked smiling at him.

"OK" he said glad to get away from the memories of his godfather who he missed so much.

Harry and Elisia walked to the bench where they always sat on these walks and started talking once again.

Then all the sudden, as if he was expecting it, Harry whipped out his wand as he heard a number of popping noises and rustles in the bushes.

"Get out your wand" Harry whispered but when he turned to look at Elisia she was gone.

"We meet again Potter before school has even begun" came the drawling, cold voice of someone Harry only knew too well.

"Malfoy" Harry said disgusted "Give her back!" Harry yelled

"Dear, dear Potter you just never understand what the Dark Lord has planned, always guessing but you are never even close" Lucius said coming out of the shadows.

"Oh very harsh father" said Draco cheerfully.

"SHUT UP" yelled his father.

Harry would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so intense; Elisia was in trouble and he wasn't about to lose another person he cared about.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded once again.

"That's none of your business" came another voice that Harry hated so much.

"AWW does little baby Potter care about his little girlfriend that he hardly even knows?" said Bella in her horrible mock baby voice. Harry noticed someone else come out with her; she walked oddly familiar to Harry.

"You!" gasped Harry. "You killed Sirius! I'll kill you!"

"Oh you miss him don't you little baby Potter. Do you miss my no good of a cousin?"

"Shut up!" Harry said furiously. "Where's Elisia?"

"We are going to be the one's asking the questions here Potter," barked Lucius.

"We don't want any screw ups this time," said Bella glaring at Lucius.

All four Death Eaters pulled out there wands and pointed them at Harry. The shortest death eater that had come out with Bella couldn't keep her wand steady; it was as if she was scared.

"Now tell us what the prophecy contained or our little Death Eater here will show you pain like you've never experienced before," threatened Lucius.

At this the "little Death Eater" started shaking uncontrollably as though she was crying.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where's Elisia? If you have done anything to her I swear I'll show you pain like you've never experienced before," Harry spat.

"Don't play stupid with us Potter! You know exactly what we are talking about," Bella spat. "Torture him!" she shrieked commanding the "little Death Eater".

Harry looked over at the "little Death Eater" that was suppose to torture him and surprisingly she slowly lowered her wand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bella shrieked.

"I can't do this," she said barely audible.

"Bella kill her! We don't need her messing up our plans," exclaimed Lucius a sly smile creeping onto his face.

Bella walked over to the Death Eater, her wand outstretched. Harry hoped that Bella wouldn't kill her; after all she did just go against an order to help him out.

When Bella finally reached the "little Death Eater" she pushed her to the ground with all the force she could muster.

"You are a disgrace to me. I was right to do what I did so long ago" She said menacingly.

The girl started sobbing silent tears.

"Bella I said kill her! What are you up to? I wouldn't expect you of all people to go against what the Dark Lord commands," Lucius screamed.

"You know the circumstances Lucius, and plus she'll be useful later," she said, and with that she disapparated.

"We'll be back, don't you worry," Lucius said. "And maybe we will go after your friends too. What are there names again? Ah yes Hermione and Ron isn't it?" then he disapparated leaving Draco just standing there looking stupid.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Can you not disapparate yet?" Harry teased.

Suddenly there was a pop and Lucius reappeared.

"Oh yea I forgot about you," he said grabbing a hold of Draco's arm and walking angrily away leaving the crying death eater on the ground.

Another pop shot through the air like a gunshot and where the weeping girl once lay was now deserted. Then another pop sounded landing Elisia on the ground bawling.

Harry was extremely relieved.

"Elisia!" he shouted running up to her and hugging her. "Are you all right? What did they do to you?" Harry asked suddenly angry.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said in between sobs.

Harry gently picked her up and walked home still holding his wand out just in case.


	5. Chapter 5 Rejection

Chapter 5- Rejection

Harry walked into the house struggling to keep his wand study while holding Elisia. She had fallen asleep on the way back and was now silently sleeping in his arms. He tried to creep up the stairs as silent as possible but after the events of the night he forgot to skip the squeaky step.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his aunt and uncle's bedroom door open.

"What are you doing boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded. He then saw Harry's wand in his hands. "What have you done to her with your freaky little magic?" Harry's uncle screamed, spit flying from his mouth. "My boss is going to bury me alive!"

"For your information she's sleeping, and oh yea surprise, she's a witch too" Harry called back as he continued walking to Elisia's room.

He could just imagine the look on his uncle's face at the thought of the news Harry just dropped on him.

Harry reached Elisia's room and lightly laid her on her bed. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered as he silently walked out and closed the door.

As he shut the door he came face to face with Uncle Vernon.

"What do you mean she's a witch?" He shouted.

"I mean she is just like me," Harry responded quietly in case of waking Elisia.

"We're throwing her out tomorrow," his uncle yelled.

"You wont or you'll have me to answer to," Harry said sticking his wand in his uncle's chest. With that he walked away and went into his room.

The next morning Harry and Elisia were downstairs having breakfast. Harry thought that his uncle must have warned Dudley and his aunt that Elisia was a witch because Harry hadn't seen or heard them since last night.

Suddenly two owls came soaring into the house; one landing in front of Elisia the other in front of Harry. Sitting in front of Elisia was a howler. She reached out with trembling hands and slowly opened the letter.

"SHE WILL PAY JUST AS YOU WILL HAVE TO!" The horrible menacing voice shot through the house. Harry just sat there not knowing what it meant. Tears started running down Elisia's face as she got up and ran out of the kitchen bawling. Harry quickly grabbed his letter and rushed after her. He found her up in her room lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face; Harry gently walked in and sat down next to her. She immediately sat up looking at anything but Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked putting a comforting arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"I can't do this Harry," Elisia said pulling away, heavier tears falling now.

She ran out of the room leaving Harry sitting on her bed totally confused at what had just happened. Having nothing else to do he pulled his letter out of his pocket and read it.

Harry,

You and Elisia need to pack your things at once. After the events of last night we are coming for you. Be ready as soon as possible.

Professor Dumbledore

A wave of grief flowed into Harry's mind. It was obvious that Dumbledore would take him and Elisia to Grimmauld Place and Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to his dead godfathers house.

Knowing that he would have to go anyways he went to go tell Elisia to start packing.

Harry wandered around the house looking for her finally finding her outside in the Dursley's backyard.

"Elisia," he said warmly "we have to leave. Go and pack now."

She silently got up and without saying a word to Harry she walked back into the house.

Wondering what he had done wrong he slowly followed her into the house.

Harry had finished packing and was waiting downstairs with his trunk, Hedwig's empty cage, and his firebolt.

Soon he heard a "THUMP, THUMP" noise.

He looked up at the stairs and saw Elisia struggling with her suitcase, and under her arm was an unusually long package shaped like a broom that he hadn't noticed before.

Harry walked up the stairs towards Elisia.

"Need any help?" he asked nicely smiling at her.

"Sure, thanks Harry," she said quietly not looking at him.

Trying to start a conversation Harry asked timidly "So you fly?"

"What?" she said slightly confused.

"Isn't that a broom?" Harry asked amused.

"Oh yea I do," she said bluntly.

"Cool. What position?" he asked.

"Chaser" she responded.

"What model of broom?"

"Nimbus 2002," she answered bluntly yet again.

Harry was getting irritated with her. Here he was trying to start a friendly conversation and she was being so blunt. He had to find out what was going on.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you have been really short with me lately." He said.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. That's all she ever says, thought Harry angrily.

Then suddenly a great honking noise broke the awkward silence that was now building between Harry and Elisia. Harry ran outside pulling his wand out as he went where he saw the Knight Bus. Elisia came running out after Harry just when Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore stepped off the bus.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed running up to him and throwing herself at him, knocking them both down to the ground. They both started cracking up laughing as Harry helped Hermione up to her feet.

Once they were on their feet Hermione threw her arms about his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Elisia standing with a look of awe and hurt on her face. What was she playing at? Ten seconds ago she had completely dissed him for like the third time that day and now she was looking like he had just stuck a knife in her back.

"It's great to see you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed finally releasing him.

"Great too see you too!" He said happily.

Ron then came forward and said "Hey Harry! Great to see you mate!"

"You too" he said overjoyed by the fact that he was once again united with his two best friends.

"Harry, aren't you going to introduce your friends to Elisia?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yea! Ron, Hermione this is Elisia she's from America and she's a witch as well," Harry explained.

"Hey Elisia!" Hermione said stepping forward and holding out her hand.

Elisia just looked down at Hermione's hand and didn't even respond to her greeting.

Hermione's smile dropped from her face from being rejected. Harry saw this and went over to Hermione and whispered in her ear "Don't worry she's been doing that a lot lately."

Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"Hey" Ron said also holding out his hand, which Elisia took.

"Hey" she said back to Ron.

"And I'm Professor Dumbledore Elisia, the headmaster of the school you will be attending this year," he said.

"Pleased to meet you," Elisia responded politely.

"Now get your things and meet us on the bus," Dumbledore said while he, Ron, and Hermione got back on.

"See you in a bit!" Hermione called out with a wave of her hand.

Harry and Elisia walked back inside to get their things.

"Why are you being so rude to Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

"Why are you being so friendly with her?" she shot back.

"ARGH! Not another Cho," Harry mumbled to himself as he stormed out of the house dragging his trunk and other possessions with him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elisia shouted at his retreating back.

Obviously she had heard what he had said but Harry didn't care; actually he was glad she had.


	6. Chapter 6 Facing the Pain

aalikane- thanks for the review!

And sorry it took us so long to post this chapter but here it is!

Chapter 6- Facing the Pain

He got to the bus and Stan Shunpike jumped out to help him and Elisia with their luggage.

"Well if it isn't Neville!" Stan said. "Hey Ern, Neville's back!" he shouted to the driver up front.

"Oh and who is this Neville? Your little girlfriend?" he asked Harry.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said grumpily getting onto the bus leaving a hurt Elisia behind him.

Hermione came up to Harry as he entered the bus and pulled him over to a seat that she had saved for him. Right when Elisia entered the bus it lurched forward throwing Elisia into the back window. Harry turned back to look at her and their eyes met for a split second before he turned away and started talking to Hermione. Elisia pulled herself back to her feet and sat next to Ron looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Harry just because she was rude to me doesn't mean you have to be mean to her," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Hermione, I can't be nice to someone who ignores me and my best friend! She's been like this all day and I have no idea why. It all started when she got some stupid howler this morning," Harry explained.

"Well Harry I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to her and don't blow her off right away. And plus I think she likes you," Hermione added as an after thought.

Harry turned around and looked back at where Elisia and Ron were sitting. Elisia and Ron were flirting; it made Harry want to puke all over the bus.

"I think you like her too Harry," Hermione said as she watched his face turn sour from seeing them flirting.

"WHAT? Of course I don't! I don't want another Cho for a girlfriend," Harry said loudly.

"Ok Harry, you don't need to get so angry about it," she said with a slight smile creeping across her face, which Harry saw and shoved her playfully.

Soon the Knight Bus came to a screeching stop throwing Elisia into the windshield. With the conversation he had had with Hermione replaying in his head, Harry decided to get up and help her.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks Harry," she said gratefully.

Hermione walked by the two smiling at Harry and coughing something that sounded oddly like "Just kiss and make up." Harry gave her a warning look that then turned into a smile, as Hermione got off the bus still in her "coughing fit."

Harry and Elisia then walked off the bus together smiling, obviously a lot happier than they had been earlier.

"Hurry now into the house we don't want prying eyes following us" Dumbledore said.

Harry then suddenly became very quiet as he looked up at Grimmauld place, stopping in his tracks. Hermione noticed this and walked over to Harry. She reached out for his hand gave it a quick gentle squeeze and smiled at him encouragingly. Ron then came over and said, "Come on Harry. Well help you get through this."

Elisia, in the mean time was starring between Harry and Hermione; her hand was still holding Harry's.

Hermione then let go of his hand with a last final squeeze and the trio and Elisia walked into number 12 Grimmauld Place.

As the door creaked opened Harry caught a glimpse of the dark muggy hall before a mass of red hair obscured his vision making him stumble.

"Hey, Harry!! Great to see you again!" Ginny Weasley said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you too, Ginny," Harry replied.

"Ginny! Let Harry breath" Ron said jokingly.

They continued down the hall, Ginny was talking non-stop about her summer to Elisia and her new relationship with Dean Thomas, which Ron didn't seem to approve of very much.

"I mean she would have been better off with someone else like you or someone," Ron was muttering to Harry who just rolled his eyes—Ron was always to protective of his sister.

The dismembered house elves heads soon started covering the walls. Harry's heart jumped as he started skimming the line of heads for Kreacher's. Unfortunately he came to the last head and he hadn't seen it.

As if on cue, Kreacher appeared and as Harry saw him hatred so powerful erupted inside him that he wanted to take off his head right then and there. Instead as Harry walked past him he shoved him into the wall with all the force he could muster and kept walking.

"Harry! Do you not remember S.P.E.W? Your action goes completely against section 5,673 of my house elf handbook and..."

"Just shut up, will you, Hermione? That disgusting creature deserves it, so save you breath for someone who cares," Harry said. He had snapped. Being in Sirius's house was too much for him to handle. He pushed his way past Ginny and Elisia who had finally shut up about Dean at Harry's outburst and ran up stairs. He knocked over the umbrella stand, which set off Mrs. Black's painting and went into the room that he and Ron had shared last summer.

Harry felt extremely guilty for shouting at Hermione like that. Of course he hadn't meant any of what he had said to her, but seeing Kreacher alive and walking and having Sirius dead was just way to much for him to cope with.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Harry? Are you in there?" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

He walked over and slowly opened the door letting Hermione in.

"Harry, I—" she began.

"No, Hermione, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry...it's just this house and all of the memories that made me burst out like that," Harry said sadly. "I didn't mean anything of what I said to you—you're my best friend and I would never want to hurt you," he added.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, flinging her arms around him as he hugged back. "I would never want to hurt you, either!"

At that precise moment, Elisia walked by. She had heard all of what they had said and now saw them hugging each other yet again. It simply was too much for her.

"Get a room," she yelled angrily, stalking off.

Harry and Hermione sprang apart quickly after hearing that.

"What's her problem she has worse mood swings than Cho! I can hug my best friend if I want to," Harry said irritated.

"Don't worry about it Harry. She'll come around," reassured Hermione.

Ginny and Ron then walked into the room; Elisia must have run off somewhere.

"Hey guys is everything all right between you two now?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Yea" they both answered together.

"Good now you can hear more about me and Dean! He's so cute and nice and sincere and—" Ginny started with a dreamy look upon her face.

"Gin shut up! We all know Dean, he sleeps in our dormitory," Ron interrupted her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, I never tell you to shut up whenever you talk about Elizabeth," Ginny replied with a satisfied smile. "And I hate the name Gin" she added.

"Oh Ron, who's Elizabeth?" Hermione questioned a smile creeping onto her face as well.

"Um nobody really," he answered his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh come on Ron spit it out," Harry demanded while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Elizabeth is a 6th year Ravenclaw, she's also my big brother's girlfriend," answered Ginny with a smirk across her face.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started to burst out laughing while Ron glared at them.

"It's not that funny, or are you guys just so surprised that a girl would actually like me," he said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Ron," said Hermione trying to contain her laughter but failed miserably.

Ron through a pillow at Hermione, which hit her square in the face making her shut up.

"HEY! What was that for ickle Ronnikins?" Hermione questioned jokingly throwing the pillow straight back at him.

"Hem, hem," Ginny said doing such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that it made everybody startle. "Can we please stop acting like children and have a nice calm conversation?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, sure Gin," Harry replied smirking at her as he threw a pillow at the back of her head.

A huge pillow fight then broke out until a knock at the door made everyone stop except Harry and Ginny.

"Never- call- me- Gin!" Ginny said as she hit Harry, who was cowering on the floor, in between each word.

"Alright, alright I get the point...Gin," Harry said laughing while getting up to his feet.

"Guys cut it out!" yelled Elisia who had just come in accompanied by a tall girl with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes; she was actually quite pretty Harry thought.

"Hey Lizzie!" said Ron approaching her.

"Hey Ronny!" she said. She grabbed him and they started making out right there in front of everybody.

Ginny grabbed a pillow motioning everybody else to do the same. "One, Two, Three" Ginny whispered as they all threw a pillow at the couple who were still wrapped up in each other.

"Get a room!" Hermione and Elisia both shouted at the same time. Hermione and Elisia then looked at each other and burst out in a fit of giggles which they couldn't control and Harry had to cover their mouths with his hands to make them stop.

"Oh um sorry," Ron said looking like he would like nothing better than to be buried.

Elizabeth on the other hand looked completely unembarrassed like it was perfectly normal to make out with someone in front of four other people.

"Hi Ginny!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, oh and this is Harry, Hermione, and I guess you've met Elisia," said Ginny as she introduced everyone.

"Hey I'm Elizabeth. Ronny has told me so much about you guys," she said while Ron's hand went around her waist.

Harry had to turn his laugh into a cough at hearing Ron being called Ronny.

"Oh Ronny what did you say about us?" said Hermione smiling widely.

"Um.... j-just stuff," answered Ron.

"All of you up there come down and eat" came the kind voice of Mrs Weasley saving Ron from further embarrassment.

As they walked out of the room Elisia pulled Harry aside.

"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry about earlier," she said apologetically.

"It's ok, and I promise next time I hug my friend I'll make sure to get a room," he said smiling at her. They both started laughing as they continued their way downstairs to the kitchen.

When they entered Harry noticed there were people surrounded around the table probably having another meeting. Mr and Mrs Weasley were of course there along with Bill and Charlie, Mundungus, Tonks (whose hair today was bright orange), and Lupin. Various teachers from Hogwarts were also there including McGonagall, Dumbledore, and to Harry's horror, Snape. They were all conversing with each other in whispered voices until Dumbledore looked up and said, "Hello Harry. How has your summer been?"

The whispering immediately stopped, and with a wave of his wand Professor Dumbledore made all of the papers that were covering the table disappear.


End file.
